


Pie

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian must defend his spot on Mickey's list of things he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

"If I eat one more thing, it’ll be the last thing I ever eat."

Mickey laughed, “As you eat that slice of pie. How many will this be?”

Ian slid another bite from his fork an chewed slowly. “Ugh! My third, but have you tasted one of Sheila’s pies?”

Mickey sunk down further in the couch, propping his leg on the table and leaning into Ian more. “When would I have done that?” He quirked an eyebrow.

Ian hummed around another mouthful, “I don’t know, but you have to try some. They’re the best in the neighborhood.”

"That’s not saying much."

"Whatever, here," Ian scooped up a piece and held it in front of Mickey’s mouth, "…open."

Mickey rolled his eyes and complied, despite how gay being fed was. He took the morsel into his mouth and chewed carefully, licking his lips at the taste. It was the perfect balance of bitter and sweet. “Mmm,” he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Ian nodded and smiled wide, “It’s good, right?” he asked enthusiastically.

"Damn," Mickey grabbed the last bit off the plate and popped it in his mouth against Ian’s surprised protest, "…this is better than sex."

Ian sucked his teeth and gave him a look. “Let’s not get carried away, Mick.”

Mickey cocked his head and grinned cheekily, “I don’t know, Gallagher. It’s a close second…” he leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “…and it doesn’t make as much noise when I eat it.” He laughed at Ian’s red neck and ears, but was definitely not when Ian put his hand over the hardening bulge in his pants. He moaned.

Ian leaned in and kissed him sensually, feeling his own dick start to stiffen. He let go of Mickey’s lips with a smack. “Guess I better secure my…position.”

"So should I just not go to our room then?"

Both Ian and Mickey whipped around to see Lip sitting on the stairs with half a joint between his fingers. “Lip, what the fuck?”

"Question: do you guys always get gross after big family dinners? Now I’m gonna barf next time Sheila makes us a pie for Thanksgiving."

Ian threw a pillow at him, “Shut the fuck up!” he laughed, only slightly annoyed at being interrupted with a full boner.

"Whatever, man. You guys can go back to your weird food foreplay."

"We thought we were alone," Mickey snarked.

"Look, I don’t care what you guys do up there, just open a window." Lip left out the door chuckling at their faces.

"So, Gallagher, you gonna fuck me or get me another slice of pie?"

"I didn’t hear that!" Fiona said as she suddenly came into the living room carrying a bunch of Liam’s toys.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
